In too deep
by Rayne Goldenhart
Summary: Harry is discovered in his small room at Privet Dr. beaten and abused, he is rescued by none other than his hated potions professor, who sweeps him away from the pain of his life and introduces him to comfort and joy with the help of his godson,Draco. Draco visits his godfather and stumbles upon the Boy Who Lived, in his bedroom. Can Draco help this obviously distressed soul?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Harry Potter. This my first Drarry fic, so this is somewhat new to me, although I have read a lot of them :'D so hopefully this turns out alright and all of you love it! So without further ado, here we go!~**

**Rayne~**

* * *

In the Dursley home of Number 4 Privet Dr. Harry Potter lay on the floor of the smallest bedroom, clinging ever so slightly to consciousness as blood pooled around him. The 16 year old wizard tried to focus as he surveyed what remained of his bedroom. His bed was flipped against the wall; the small wardrobe was splintered, with all of his things strewn about the room. He glanced next to him as he tried to make the air flow smoothly into his lungs; Hedwig's empty cage was lying on its side, crushed from when it had been thrown against the wall. His beautiful snowy owl, her feathers covered in her master's blood, was sitting on the floor next to him, hooting softly with her amber eyes regarding him sadly. Harry tried to smile reassuringly at her but all he could do was grimace in pain. _'Well isn't this one hell of a birthday? Merlin I can't feel my legs or my arms; maybe I'm dying. Well at least I'll get to see Sirius and my parents again.'_ Harry closed his eyes not noticing Hedwig fly out the window quickly as though she was being chased. Harry tried not to think about the pain he was in as he slowly started to lose consciousness; he turned his thoughts to his two best friends that would no doubt be waiting to hear from him. Harry's thoughts faded into nothingness as he finally lost the battle and darkness took over him, a small smile slowly fading from his lips.

* * *

Severus Snape sat in front of the fireplace of his home in Spinnet's End, nursing a glass of single malt whiskey. He stared into the flames deep in thought. He knew that he should probably go up to bed since Draco was stopping by tomorrow for a visit but he couldn't stop his thoughts from running rampant. There were many things on his mind but one stood out in particular.

_Lily_

She was always on his mind, every minute of every day. Even when he was forced to secretly watch over her son. _Potter_. Oh how he despised that boy! A constant reminder of what he had lost, thrown in his face on a daily basis! Although admittedly he wasn't like his father like he had originally thought. Potte-Harry was like his mother through and through. He was loathe to admit it but the boy wasn't a complete dunderhead like the other nitwits he was forced to endure daily. The boy had a talent for potions just like Lily did. Although Severus could never acknowledge his talent openly especially since his own godson Draco almost always managed to ruin the boy's potions. He had to act like the boy was a useless waste of space even though he wasn't. Severus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, that wasn't greasy since he did no potion work that day, and drained what was left of his whiskey. He relished the burning in his throat when he swallowed and stood to go to his room. He had just reached the stairs when an owl flew into the room from a window he had left open. He paused and watched the owl, which had landed on his armchair and began looking around frantically; ruffle its feathers that were covered with blood. Severus quickly moved to the owl who was hooting erratically, he gently touched the owls head, calming it instantly, and was able to take a closer look at the owl that still looked frazzled. He was about to call for a house elf when he noticed that the owl looked familiar to him.

_This is Potter's owl._

Seeing as the owl, Hedwig he believed her name was, didn't appear to be injured. Severus believed it was the boy's blood that covered the owl. He scowled and quickly went to grab some medical potions before returning to the owl that was glowering at him, he vanished the blood from her feathers and extended his hand which she hopped onto and nipped his thumb roughly as though angry at him for making her wait. Severus took a deep breath and apparated to Number 4 Privet Dr.

Severus appeared on the driveway of Dursley's home and made his way up to the house, which was currently dark except for a flickering light on the second floor. He pulled out his wand as he reached the front door and made his way silently inside. Severus paused when he entered the house, looking around cautiously as he made his way slowly to the stairs. Hedwig, who had been sitting on his shoulder, took off suddenly towards the second door on the landing, which was slightly ajar. Severus slowly pushed open the door but was forced to put more weight behind his push when the door got blocked by something heavy. He managed to get the door open wide enough for his slim frame to fit through and froze at the sight in front of him. His eyes took in the destroyed room and the unconscious wizard, whose skin was now a very dull grey. Severus knelt next to the young man and performed a diagnostic spell to see what he was dealing with. He nearly fainted when he fully understood some of the damage that the boy accumulated. He reached into his robes and began pull out numerous potions, while Hedwig hooted mournfully by her owner's head. He administered a Blood Replenishing potion along with a pain reliever potion. He magically washed the blood away and began running his wand gently over Harry's open wounds closing them. Severus quickly stood and shrunk Harry's belongings, placing them in the pocket of his robes, before gently picking up the young man and apparating away to Spinnet's End.

* * *

"JILY!" Severus roared as he gently placed the young wizard on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

CRACK.

"Master called for Jily?"

Severus turned and looked down at them house elf by his hip. She was very small and wore a snow white cloth wrapped like a toga; her large blue eyes stared up at him in adoration. Jily had been a part of his life for as long as he could remember. Whenever his father was on a drunken rampage, Jily would comfort him and keep him safe while his mother tried not to get in his father's way.

"I need you to go to Hogwarts and bring Poppy here, I have need of her. Tell her it is important; tell her Harry Potter is in critical condition. Speak to no one else, do you understand?" Severus commanded while Jily's head bobbed in acknowledgement.

"Yes Master, Jily will go get Miss Healer and will not speak to anyone. Jily is a good elf and does what Master says." Jily said glowing with pride.

Severus rolled his eyes at this and nodded. There was a loud crack and Jily was gone, Severus went to his private lab to retrieve some potions. When he returned to the sitting room, Jily had already returned and Poppy was running diagnostic on Harry, who was still passed out on his sofa. She turned to him when he entered and she had tears streaming down her face.

"Severus who did this to him? I thought he was supposed be safe at home." Poppy stopped herself from bursting with hysterical tears.

"I am not sure exactly what happened or who did it, I will not be able to find out until he regains consciousness." Severus watched as the Mediwitch paled as she continued to work on the young wizard.

"Well I hope he doesn't wake up soon, with all of this damage it is going to be exceedingly painful. He has 4 broken ribs, a fractured wrist, cracked skull, severe blunt force trauma, and from what I can tell, he was recently raped. He has a torn rectum and bruising on his buttocks and thighs. I don't understand how he can still be alive after suffering from all of this abuse." Poppy's face was white as she watched the stunned Potion's Master as she reported her findings. His face was paler than normal and his hands were clenched.

"Are you absolutely sure Poppy?" Severus ground out as he looked down at the boy he thought was a spoiled prince.

The Mediwitch nodded. "I am positive Severus. Have you contacted Albus?"

Severus's eyes narrowed when he thought of the manipulative old man with his damn twinkling eyes. He recalled Potter asking the Headmaster to stay at Hogwarts or the Burrow for the summer holidays, claiming that he was being hit by his relatives but the Headmaster had simply stated that they were family and he was safest there. Severus had believed that Potter has been exaggerating greatly, that he just wasn't being given his every desire at his home. Obviously Severus had been wrong and as he continued to think about it, all of the signs of abuse and neglect had been there. Potter always came back to Hogwarts incredibly thin and in clothes that were sizes too big and ragged. Potter even jumped and flinched whenever people came towards him quickly. In fact the only people that Potter appeared to be truly comfortable around were Granger, and the Weasley twins as well as Hagrid.

"No I believe it would be better that Albus does not know about this. As far as he is concerned Potter is still at his relative's home."

"But Severus why wouldn't we tell Albus? I think he would be most interested in this information." Poppy stated, irate.

"I think he knowingly sent Potter to an abusive home, I recall Potter asking him if he could stay at the school or the Burrow with the Weasley's. Potter mentioned that he was being hit and Albus just waved him off and said that he would be safest there and I think you will agree that it was not safe in the least." Severus argued while the Mediwitch finished healing Potter who thankfully had stayed unconscious during the whole process.

Poppy stayed silent as she mulled over this information before nodding. "Alright Severus, we won't tell Albus. Will the boy be staying here or would you like me to take him to Hogwarts with me?"

"He will stay here, I will keep him safe." Severus escorted Poppy to his Floo and saw her off before returning to the sitting room where the young wizard was still unconscious but his color was better. Severus gently picked up the boy and carried him up the stairs to a spare room and placed him on the bed before tucking him in. He cast a charm to alert him when Potter awoke and left the room. He entered his own bedroom and changed into a pair of pajamas before climbing into his own bed. But sleep was far off for the dour man as distant memories flooded his mind and thoughts of the boy in the other room left him wishing for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? I would really like some feedback because this story has me so worried already and I just started. It will be Drarry later on but first Harry and Severus will work through some issues. Please review I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
